Birthdays are Fun
by don'tleave.don'tgo.don'tdie
Summary: It's Tonks' birthday, and Lupin has decided to just, well, let her have her way with him.


**Disclaimer:** Obviously they aren't my characters. For fun only.

**Birthdays are Fun**

Remus Lupin was starting to doubt his intentions. Sure, he wanted Tonk's birthday to be a blast, wanted to do everything and anything to please her; but why did he feel so uncomfortable, sitting on the hardback chair, wrists bound together behind him with ropes and legs bound the chair legs? Oh. And he was naked. Joy.

"You okay, Remus?" Tonks stepped out of the steamy bathroom, clad in an over-large shirt and panties. Remus' mouth dropped open; she looked so cute in the shirt. With each step she took, her hair colour changed. Her breasts, visible only slightly under the baggy shirt, ballooned and shrunk rapidly. He was starting to fantasize; he'd rip them off, massage one breast while violently suckling on the other, his free hand creeping down, making her writhe and cry out-

"Remus?" whispered Tonks tantalizingly in his ear. He groaned, snapping out of his day-dream. Strangely, all thoughts of how uncomfortable he was faded away.

"I'm fine."

"Good," she smiled wolfishly. She carefully straddled his lap, his recent erection brushing slightly against her underwear.

"So," she sighed in his ear. "What should I be today? Big or small?" She started to undo her shirt. "Well?" One button off. "I'm waiting." Another button off. "Let's go with big." She undid a button just under her breastbone. "And taut. Yes." She undid another, yanked her shirt open, and pressed Lupin's hungry mouth against her breast. He immediately moaned, sucking like an animal – a wolf.

"Yes," hissed Tonks, fingers weaving through his hair. "Yes. Yes." She was pulling his head furiously, forcing her breast into his mouth, allowing his warm tongue to roughly play with her nipple. In reply, Remus bit gently, eliciting a gasp. His hips started thrusting unconsciously, reminding Tonks that he also needed to be pleasured.

"Sorry darling," she moaned, almost dizzy with the sensation her husband was giving her. Swiftly, she wrapped a hand around his shaft and started tugging furiously. He groaned, stopped sucking and whispered, "Harder." Tonks complied, simultaneously grabbing his head and shoving it back on her breast. They stayed in that position for a while, before Tonks felt her breast go numb. Feeling that Lupin will get bored with the same old suckling-masturbation routine, she got off him, ignoring his cry of annoyance and longing. This will shut him up.

She knelt down, his legs wide open due to being bound to the chair. She sniffed his crotch, rubbing her nose gently over his head. Remus moaned, resisting the urge to thrust. He didn't want to hurt her, but she was making it so hard for him. Pun intended.

Finally, a bit of tongue peeped out of her mouth, licking his underside – the most sensitive and pleasurable part. Her husband let out a roar of passionate pleasure, back arching, hips thrusting forward. Enough teasing. Tonks' mouth engulfed his head, tasting him, savouring him.

"Nymphodora," Lupin moaned, hammering into her mouth. Her head slowly went up and down, while she sucked hard. Remus' hands were clenched tight, his body was starting to become sweaty. He gasped, eyes wide, head tilted back as his body arched, reacting to the amazing pleasure his wife was giving him. He groaned her name again, thrusting deeper into her mouth, yet resisting slightly, knowing that his full length would gag her.

She turned it up a notch.

Humming. She hummed, the vibrations shaking his swollen appendage ever so slightly. In addition, a hand started to violently rub his shaft, the other massaging his testis.

No more.

With a loud cry, he exploded into her mouth. Tonks smiled, and swallowed. She loved the precise moment when her husband would come; it made her feel strong. She controlled his pleasure. And the sudden warmth in her mouth wasn't so bad. She looked up at him. He was panting, staring back at her with a deep longing in his eyes.

"Tonks," he muttered, eyes wide, hair dishevelled. "Oh, that was amazing." His head flopped backwards.

"But there's more," she whispered. She stood up, undid the ropes on feet and hands, and pushed him onto the bed next to the chair.

Remus rolled over, so he could see his wife's gorgeous body. Below her breasts was a toned stomach, and under that- was underwear. Damn.

"Take it off," Lupin growled, lustful once more, gesturing towards her panties. She grinned, and slowly slipped them off. A sharp intake of breath from Lupin only made her smile wider. She crawled onto the bed, her knee sliding up his inner thigh.

"Enter me," she whispered. She gently lay on the bed, her beautiful pale cheeks shining from the soft candle-light. Remus obeyed, getting up into a kneeling position. He grabbed her hips and pulled her up; almost immediately, her hole widened. No need to slip fingers in; Tonks could change anything about her body, anytime. And he was now hard again.

He gently slid himself in, hips giving small thrusts to help him inside. Soon he was fully inside her, and the air around them had just gotten hotter and more humid.

"Ready?" he panted.

"Always." With her announcement, she got onto her hands and knees and pushed backwards onto him. Her lover moaned, feeling himself go deeper. And he started thrusting without abandon. After a few thrusts, he bent forward, so his chest was on her back. He wrapped his arms around her and used it to stabilize himself as his thrust become increasingly powerful.

Tonks felt him move inside of her, and she moaned, feeling so complete, so... so... filled. Hell, he was enormous. The feeling of the hair on his chest rubbing against her back made the love-making seem so much more sensuous. Soon, his arms wrapped around sides, and one hand reached down, forcing her legs open-

She gasped, penetrated from both sides. His fingers were sliding in and out of her, pinching her lips slightly, making Tonks cry out. The fingers entered her increasingly quickly, and Tonks could feel herself become wet, allowing the fingers to go deeper, faster. This sensation, along with Remus' thrusting becoming increasingly frantic, seemed to signal the end of their love-making. She gave a bark, and her muscles squeezed his member and fingers.

Lupin pulled out before he had an orgasm. Breathing deeply, he managed to calm himself down. They were not done. Not yet.

After the waves of pleasure had passed and Tonks could see again, she glanced at Remus, who was now sitting against the headboard, looking serenely at her.

"Want more?" he asked innocently, slowly stroking himself. Tonks smiled. She could do this all night.

She crawled onto his lap once more, letting him enter her. She metamorphed, making herself large and accommodating. Once all of Lupin was inside of her, she shrunk herself, letting Remus feel the walls tight against him.

"Oh damn," he moaned. "I can never get tired of that sensation." His lover smiled wolfishly, and enlarged and shrunk herself rapidly in succession. He took in a sharp breath.

She started rocking, arms twined around his neck. His own arms came up, fingertips lightly dragging down her back, smoothing her, rubbing her pale, smooth skin.

"So tight," he moaned, voice almost cracking, as if he was going to cry. She pounded harder, the headboards starting to make a beat as the bed rocked continually against the wall. The springs started to complain, groaning. Both lovers' groans added to the sound, and soon, they couldn't take it.

"Ah." They both stiffened, each of them reveling in their joint orgasm. Tonks' fingers painfully dug into his hair, adding to the pleasure, while Lupin's fingernails dug into her back. They both stayed that way until their orgasm had passed. Then, with a sigh, they broke apart, lying on the bed, side by side.

"Was it a good birthday?" Remus gasped.

"Yes. Definitely." Tonks looked at Remus in such a loving way, he just wanted to grab his wand and bind her, allowing him to have his way with her freely. Tonks slid a silky smooth hand down his hairy chest, lingering over his nipples. He gave a contented growl.

"Love you," Lupin growled, grabbing her hand drowsily, pulling it down onto his member. Hand still in position, he fell asleep.

"Always," whispered Tonks, slightly squeezing him. Then she too fell asleep, and when they both woke up, they found themselves in the exact same position.


End file.
